1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document management system, a management device, a recording medium storing a document management program, a document management method and a data signal.
2. Related Art
Recently, as the security for a paper document or an electronic document (hereinafter, collectively also referred to as “document”) is considered as the most important issues, a demand for making the document traceable has become increasingly strong. The wording “making the document traceable” herein refers to tracing and recording a series of document life cycle (from electronic document to paper, or from paper to electronic document), such as who prints out the electronic document when, and how the state of the printed paper document is. For example, the document is made up of a table, diagram, image, text or other various kinds of components. There may exist a case where those components are separately decomposed and/or a different document is generated from them.